


Una partida de cartas

by le_mousquetaire



Category: White Collar
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire





	Una partida de cartas

Había sido arrestado y había tenido un genial golpe de suerte en un mismo día. Ya era entrada la noche y aun estaba en la oficina, terminando de escribir su reporte, describiendo con esa prosa elegante y detallada que siempre usaba, los detalles de la partida de póker que acababa de ganar.

Aun sentía la emoción corriéndole por las venas, el golpe de adrenalina cuando solo quedaban él y Donovan en una mesa con un millón de dólares y dos cartas decidiendo quien se los llevaría a casa. Extrañaba tanto esa emoción y ese escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda; ese momento en que la estafa se resuelve, cuando esa pintura finalmente esta en sus manos o el lograr el escape imposible de último minuto.

Eso había sido parte de su vida desde que tenía memoria y el dejar de experimentarlo por tanto tiempo, hacía que la sensación fuera mucho más fuerte y que buscara preservarla cuanto fuera posible. El estar pensando en ello, en las oficinas del FBI, con la tobillera como recordatorio constante de su condena, sólo hacía que se aferrara al sentimiento con mucho más encono.

Peter estaba en su oficina, haciendo llamadas, dando órdenes y afinando los detalles para atrapar a Donovan, tan emocionado como él, por muy diferentes motivos.

Neal dejó que una idea fuera formándose en su cabeza. Tal vez aun podía alargar la emoción de esa noche por un poco más de tiempo.

*********

\- ¿Qué tan bien sabes jugar a las cartas? – Neal había entrado a su oficina, dejando caer un paquete cerrado de cartas sobre su escritorio. Peter le miró sonriendo. Por supuesto que Neal estaría aun emocionado por el juego, por tener la oportunidad de hacer de las suyas, sin restricción alguna. Era imposible ignorar el brillo en sus ojos, esa sonrisa y el apenas perceptible temblor en sus manos.

Peter Burke, detector infalible y la mejor arma del FBI. Neal no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo haciendo esa simple pregunta.

\- Tan bien como cualquiera, supongo. – Le respondió, tomando el paquete y abriéndolo. – Al menos puedes estar seguro de que yo no acostumbro a hacer trampas cuando juego. - Le vio poner los ojos en blanco y comenzó a barajar las cartas, con la agilidad y la eficiencia de quien sabe lo que esta haciendo.

\- Creo que disfrutas demasiado el estar siempre un paso delante de mí. – Se sentó frente a él, observando el ir y venir de las cartas entre los dedos seguros del agente. Ahora que no contaba con la ventaja de su experiencia, necesitaría de algo más para hacer más atractiva una partida entre ellos.

\- ¿Cómo se que no vas a tomar ventaja de lo que sabes sobre mi? Si eres tan bueno como presumes, seguramente sabes exactamente cuándo estoy mintiendo. ¿De que me sirve un bluff si tú puedes adivinarlo? – Mientras seguía hablando, Peter había terminado de barajar las cartas y estaba repartiendo. Le puso dos cartas enfrente y un montón de clips a modo de fichas. Neal sonrió, Peter no iba a dejarle escapar de esta.

\- Te servirá tanto como a mí. No creo que no tengas esa misma información sobre mí y que no estés pensando en utilizarla. – Puso dos clips frente a sus cartas. – Estamos en igualdad de posibilidades. ¿Aun quieres seguir jugando? – La respuesta de Neal fue poner otros dos clips sobre la mesa. – Buena suerte…

*********

Jugaron un par de partidas, ambos a la defensiva, lo que le quitaba un poco de emoción al asunto. Los montones de clips frente a ellos mostraban que ninguno de los dos llevaba una ventaja clara sobre el otro.

\- No se supone que esto deba ser tan aburrido, ¿verdad? – Era el turno de Peter de barajar las cartas. – Tenías razón, nos conocemos demasiado bien para hacer esto interesante…

\- Pensaba sugerirte que cambiáramos a _strip poker_, pero se que no lo aceptarías estando en tu oficina… - Vio la sonrisa traviesa en el rostro de Neal y no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez. – Tal vez en alguna otra ocasión.

\- Tal vez. – Peter puso el mazo de cartas entre los dos. – Tampoco podemos jugar con dinero porque es ilegal y porque no creo que ninguno de los dos tenga más de 100 dólares encima… - Neal iba a decir algo, pero Peter lo detuvo. – No, no vamos a utilizar el dinero que ganaste. Mañana temprano quiero que lo deposites en la cuenta de gastos del Buró, ¿entendiste? – Ignoró la mueca de desilusión en el rostro de Neal. Aunque no le gustara la idea, sabía que haría lo que le acababa de decir,

\- No dinero, no prendas de ropa. Peter, tu si que sabes como arruinarle la diversión a los demás.

\- ¿Quieres un verdadero aliciente para jugar? – Neal le miró entrecerrando los ojos. - ¿Qué tal el derecho a una pregunta? – Su compañero se echó atrás en la silla, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, considerando la sugerencia. – El perdedor deberá contestar con honestidad, sin importar lo que sea que se le pregunte…

\- Nada que tenga que ver con los supuestos crímenes que se me imputan…

\- De acuerdo. – Peter no estaba interesado en obtener ese tipo de información abusando de su posición sobre Neal; siempre habría otros medios para conseguirla. – Y nada que tenga que ver con la forma en que te atrapé… - Neal apretó los labios, mostrando su descontento y Peter sonrió divertido. Algún día le contaría sobre ello a Neal, no le haría daño seguir ignorando en que se había equivocado entonces para terminar en manos del FBI.  
\- Baraja y reparte, entonces. – Neal contó sus ganancias y se preparó para una nueva partida.

*********

Las reglas eran simples: sin preguntas si había empate o si alguno se retiraba antes del flop, responder inmediatamente o habría otra pregunta de penalización y por último, a la primera negativa a responder se terminaba el juego.

Con esa apuesta en juego, la dinámica de este cambió por completo. Ambos deseaban ganar para tener el derecho a hacer una pregunta y evitar tener que responderla. Las primeras preguntas eran sobre cosas simples; pequeñas travesuras de Neal que Peter deseaba que confesara, algunas generalidades sobre el agente que Neal necesitaba confirmar. Nada comprometedor ni revelador.

Pero poco a poco, comenzaron a jugar de forma más ofensiva, aumentando el número de clips en el centro de la mesa y elevando la dificultad de las preguntas, haciéndolas mucho más personales y específicas. Perder ya no era una opción para ninguno de los dos.

Peter puso sus cartas sobre la mesa, seguro de su victoria. Neal no mostró emoción alguna cuando colocó las suyas frente a él. Peter maldijo entre dientes y esperó a que Neal hiciera su pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué volver a ofrecerme el cumplir el resto de mi condena bajo tu supervisión? Ya estabas en bastantes problemas como para todavía tener que cargar conmigo… - Peter consideró la pregunta un momento. Le parecía que era obvio el porqué había tomado esa decisión y que Neal era lo suficientemente inteligente como para conocer sus razones.

No esperaba que le contestara como el oficial responsable de su custodia, sino como el amigo interesado en su bienestar. Neal necesitaba que alguien le dijera que era mucho más que un exconvicto y la opinión de Peter era la única que realmente contaba para él.

\- Porqué sé que eres un hombre bueno, Neal. Porqué estos últimos meses te he visto comprometerte con lo que hacemos aquí. Aun no has aprendido a trabajar con el sistema, no entiendes el concepto de la palabra no y aparentemente, seguir el protocolo y moverte dentro de la legalidad no es tu fuerte; sin embargo – hizo una pausa cuando notó el gesto de enfado en el rostro de Neal -, sin embargo, estas haciendo un esfuerzo por hacer lo correcto, por tu propia voluntad.

\- Y eso no contesta mi pregunta. – Tomó el mazo de cartas y comenzó a barajarlas.

\- Quería darte una oportunidad, porqué sabía que nadie más te la daría. – Neal le miró y asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. – Y porque me agradas. Y también porque prefiero saber donde estas y que estas haciendo todo el tiempo. – Aparentemente satisfecho con su respuesta, Neal repartió las cartas, para dar inicio a otra partida. Observó su juego, considerado cual sería su siguiente pregunta. Sólo necesitaba convencer a Neal de que era él quien tenía la mejor mano.

La suerte le había sonreído esta vez y no tuvo que blufear para ganar. Neal lanzó sus cartas, aceptando la derrota. Se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la cabeza baja, esperando su pregunta como quien espera escuchar una muy mala noticia.

\- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que ya no estás disfrutando esto? – Neal le miró sin levantar la cabeza. – ¿Tienes miedo de que haga una pregunta que no deseas responder?

\- Sabes todo lo que necesitas saber de mí. Si necesitas preguntar sobre algo, deber ser porque no has logrado descifrarlo por ti mismo; sí es así, probablemente sea algo que no deseo que sepas. – Apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio, mirándole a los ojos. - Nunca te he mentido deliberadamente y no pienso hacerlo ahora, pero puedo negarme a responder si considero que hacerlo va en contra de mis intereses. – Había seriedad en su voz y Peter comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

Ya no se trataba solamente de un juego de cartas. Era una prueba de confianza y por las palabras de Neal, Peter podía asumir que no contaba con la suya, no completamente.

Todo dependía de que hiciera la pregunta correcta.

\- Neal, ¿por qué no puedes confiar en mí? – Observó la media sonrisa, pero lo que atrajo su atención fue la sombra que pasó por sus ojos por apenas un segundo. Había elegido bien.

\- Confío en ti hasta el punto en que no puedo hacerlo. Literal y figurativamente, tienes mi destino en tus manos, es tu palabra la que me mantiene fuera de prisión, por lo tanto, dependo por completo de la buena fe que puedas tener para conmigo. – Tomó las cartas, las barajó y las guardó, dando por terminado el juego. – Aquí tu eres quien tiene siempre la mano ganadora y sinceramente, Peter, cualquier ventaja que pueda tener sobre ti, ese As escondido bajo la manga, es la única cosa que tengo para mantener el balance entre nosotros.

Se levantó, tomó el montón de clips que representaban sus ganancias y volvió a ponerlos en su lugar habitual. Dejó el paquete de cartas sobre el escritorio y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta de la oficina.

\- Si algún día te decides, juntos podemos desplumar a todo el equipo. – Peter sonrió y le siguió con la mirada hasta que le vio tomar el ascensor. Miró el paquete de cartas por un momento y luego lo guardó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

Había descubierto muchas cosas sobre Neal durante esa partida. Lo que decidiera hacer con esa información dependería de que tanto deseara saber donde estaba la línea que Neal había marcado entre ellos, al responder con la verdad a la única pregunta que habría podido evitar contestar.


End file.
